


Of Rules & Gamblers - A Shakespearean Tale

by noxsoulmate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bets & Wagers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by 10 Things I Hate About You (1999), Inspired by Taming of the Shrew, Light Angst, Much Ado About Dramione: A Shakespearean Fest, Mutual Pining, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Regency, Regency Romance, Scheming, courting rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxsoulmate/pseuds/noxsoulmate
Summary: A Shakespearean tale - set in the times of Jane Austen.Cousins Hermione Granger and Susan Bones grew up as sisters with their Aunt Amelia. With Susan's open - and at times naive - nature, their aunt sees only one way to keep her as safe as the more mature Hermione while they complete their education far away at Hogwarts.Susan may be courted so long as Hermione chooses a suitor as well.Not happy about this new rule, Susan's suitor Blaise Zabini asks his friend Draco Malfoy for help - much to the dismay of their mutual friend Theodore Nott, who does not appreciate the ladies' hearts being gambled with.Based on Shakespeare’s “Taming of the Shrew” and its adaption “10 Things I Hate About You.”EDIT: This fic is on temporary hiatus!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones/Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones/Theodore Nott
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76
Collections: Much Ado about Dramione: A Shakespearean fest





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my entry to the _Much Ado about Dramione_ fest, hosted by [Art3misiA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3misiA). For this fest, we got to pick a story by Shakespeare and I chose "Taming of the Shrew"... though it's rather based on its adaption "10 Things I Hate About You" 😊
> 
> I wrote parts of this fic during the WIPtember Challenge over in [Dramione Fanfiction Writers](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1916481511997663/) and as a prize for that, I got an amazing aesthetic 😍 all my thanks to [shuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuns) for creating it without even reading this fic - it's so spot on!

Tragedy had struck thrice already in the life of Amelia Bones.

When she was just nineteen years old, she had lost the love of her life - or what she had thought to be the love of her life. As it turned out, her young suitor had nothing more on his mind than her family’s fortune and the dowry she would one day inherit. Knowing now what men were really after, she promised to never be duped again. Her dowry would allow her to live a splendid life even - or especially - without a man by her side.

Her sister, Jean, had more luck it seemed. At least, when it came to love. She was twenty-one when she married Mr Granger, the most eligible bachelor in town, whose eyes were only for Jean Bones. Amelia had been so happy for her little sister, even if she felt it was unwise to be so foolishly in love.

The Bones family had never been happier than when the Grangers had announced the birth of their daughter, Hermione Jean Granger.

Conversely, they had never been in more despair than when tragic circumstance came over their house, taking the life of the young couple. Hermione, only one-year-old at the time, sole heir of the Granger fortune, had found a new home with her aunt. Amelia promised she would raise her as though she were her own.

It was five years later that Hermione should get a sister, unplanned as she was, for tragedy had struck a third time. This time, taking the lives of Amelia’s brother and his wife, leaving Amelia with her second niece, Susan Bones, to raise alongside Hermione.

Stricken in such ways, Amelia did not only vow to raise both girls into women her siblings - their parents - would be proud of. No, she also vowed to keep them safe from the hardship of the world. From its ugliness and its deceit. Especially when it came to men, as both girls would receive their own enormous wealth once they came of age.

Not to speak of the beauty Amelia was sure they had inherited as well.

~*~

The years went by; both girls grew up in a splendid way, enjoying all the amenities young ladies of their stature should have at their leisure. They were also willing students to the fine arts and the greater studies. From a young age, Amelia knew Hermione would one day become a formidable witch, maybe even follow a great calling. Susan, on the other hand, seemed to be the wilder of the two, while still comely and debonair - she was prone to flights of fancy.

By the time their respective Hogwarts letters arrived, Amelia was sure she had prepared them well enough to be away from their safe home with her. With the arrival of their Hogwarts letters, first Hermione’s, and then Susan’s, on their eleventh birthday, their aunt had to come to terms and see that she would not always be there to take care of the two lights in her life.

It was a good fact, therefore, that she trusted the competence of the professors of the old and very noble Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Still, she owled a letter to her old Professor, Minerva McGonagall, asking her to keep an extra eye on her two young minds. Knowing that Minerva had faced a fate with love much similar to her own, she knew she could trust on her assistance.

Over the next six years, both girls grew up to be the two beautiful young ladies Amelia had always known they would be. At the same time, however, they also grew into their own natures that much more. While Hermione only had eyes for books and studies, and gave Amelia no reason to worry after her heart, even with her close friendship to young Mr Potter and the youngest Mr Weasley. Susan, on the other hand… well, Susan used the school for more than study. Like socialising, like friends. 

Like young men.

It was, therefore, not an unexpected shock that Amelia had to suffer when her younger charge came home the summer after sixth year, only to announce than young Mr Zabini had shown his interest in her. Apparently, they had spent some time together - never alone, Susan promised her aunt - over the past year. As it seemed, it had come to the worst. The young Slytherin had stolen her heart.

With her past in mind, Amelia’s reaction might be understandable - but that, well that is for the reader to decide.

For Amelia Bones set down one rule right at that very moment:

Susan would only be allowed to be courted - if Hermione had a suitor as well.

With Hermione’s mind as far from men as it could ever be, Amelia was sure many more years would pass until a man would even so much as catch her eye. This way - Amelia was sure - she would be able to open the younger girl’s eyes about the real intentions young men had. For Mr Zabini would lose interest soon enough once he realised he would not get her or her money for many more years. It might break Susan’s heart for a short time - but she was still young, she would be able to move on, stronger for this experience.

This way, Amelia Bones was sure she had found a way to keep her youngest niece as safe as Hermione already was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far 😊 next Sunday we will get a look into the Snake's den, where we get to meet Messrs Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini!


	2. In the Snake’s den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Snake's den, where we get to meet Messrs Malfoy, Nott, and Zabini

Draco Malfoy was enjoying a quiet evening just to his liking: a warm fire, a fine firewhiskey, good company in the form of his friend, Theo Nott, and no studies to attend to just yet. For the new school year had only just begun, and he had already sent the younger students off to bed, those that still needed a full night’s rest to be able to excel in class the next day.

Of course there were some older students littered around the common room but it wasn’t as if they would bother them. Snakes simply knew better than that.

It was well past eleven at night when the entrance opened and the third of their trio, Blaise Zabini, entered. He looked disgruntled and in a bad mood - not at all what his friends had expected after his meeting with Miss Bones. It usually lifted his spirits, even though until tonight, they had only ever met when amongst friends. When Blaise had received a note earlier, asking him to meet her this very evening, they had thought the best for Blaise was about to happen.

Well, Draco had thought so, but he had also seen Theo’s sour look, and it had reminded him just how much his friend would like to switch places with Blaise. But they had long since promised each other, there would be no fights over ladies, not between them.

Since it had seemed a foregone conclusion as to how Blaise would be spending his evening, they both had been sure he would come back in quite the happy mood.

Instead, he threw himself into his usual chair, poured himself a full glass of firewhiskey, downed it in one go, and then poured another before finally leaning back with a deep sigh.

“So,” Draco prodded. “What happened?”

“Amelia Bones is what happened.”

Draco shared a glance with Theo, trying to see if his friend was able to make any sense of this statement. Before either could comment, however, Blaise went ahead and explained. What he explained over the next few minutes was so absurd, however, that Draco had a hard time believing it.

“So you see,” their friend concluded. “Miss Bones only asked for a private meeting to let me know about this new situation. Guess I wasted my time the whole of sixth year.”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Theo exclaimed.

Draco was sure the red tinge on Theo’s cheeks had nothing to do with either the fire or the firewhiskey and a lot more to do with rising anger.

Blaise shrugged, ignorant still of Theo’s feelings.

“I’m not going to wait for that shrew of a sister to finally come around.”

“You mean you’ll just break Miss Bones’ heart? Move on?”

“Did you really think I would wait?”

“ _Yes_!” Theo exclaimed. “Yes! If you really loved her, that would be exactly what you should do.”

“I _do_ love her. I love being with her. But I mean… have you _seen_ Miss Granger? Sure, she looks nice and Great Merlin, she might even have more money than Miss Bones. But really, who would put up with a shrew like that? It will be _years_ before she finds someone. No one can expect a man to wait _that_ long.”

“And thus, my friend, you’re proving her aunt right on every account,” Draco threw in with an amused grin, toasting his friend for good measure.

Instantly, Theo’s ire was directed towards him.

“You can’t possibly approve of his behaviour?”

Draco shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, to be honest, I wouldn’t have expected anything else from our dear Blaise. Do I like it? No? Do I understand it? Maybe. At least from his point of view.”

“You say you would do the same to a poor girl?”

“Oh Merlin forbid, no. Of course not. But then again, I’m also not as fixated on marrying right out of school as Blaise is. And neither of us are as romantic as you, Theo. We all have very different views on life and what we expect and so far that was never a problem between us. Will it be now?”

Theo was visibly seething. Not even giving him an answer, he turned back to Blaise. “Can’t you at least wait a few years? No one knows the future. Why are you so set on marriage right out of Hogwarts?”

“Because I want a wife to be waiting for me when I get home at night. Why is that so hard to understand?”

“Because you make it sound as if it isn’t important _who_ that wife is, so long as it’s a warm body to lie next to at night!”

“Well, it should be a nice and soft body, don’t forget about that.”

Theo’s hands balled into fists and Draco could see the small tremor from trying to hold himself back. He was sure if Blaise opened his mouth once more, Theo might just punch him.

Sipping on his whiskey, he watched this scene with maybe a tad too much enjoyment. It wasn’t as if he liked to see his friends fight, but it was certainly amusing to see their two different natures clash sometimes. Theo didn’t often let himself get riled by Blaise’s blasé outlook in life.

Blaise, the ladies’ man who wanted to marry the next best girl to never be alone. Theo, the hopeless romantic, who would rather see the girl he loved get married to someone else before said someone else broke her heart.

And then there was Draco.

Draco was… well, he wasn’t even really sure. So far, no girl had caught his attention, but he was sure he wouldn’t sit around and wait for his true love before he settled down just as Theo planned to do. On the other hand, he certainly wouldn’t marry the next best thing, like Blaise was set on doing, just to appease his needs. Or his mother.

Between the three friends, Draco was probably the perfect balance between the two extremes his friends embodied.

He was pulled out of his musings when Theo abruptly stood, fists still clenched by his side.

“You disgust me, Zabini,” he spat out. “I wouldn’t even put it past you to pay someone to court Miss Granger, just so you get what you want. Excuse me, but I need some fresh air.”

With that, he marched out of the common room. As Headboy, Draco sure should go after him, at least to ensure he would not be out after hours. But, as a self-serving person, he knew better than to stop his friend now, lest he received the punch to the face Theo had been holding back all the time.

He was still thinking about maybe at least going with him to keep him company, when Blaise spoke again.

“Mhhh, maybe not the worst idea.”

“Pardon me?” Draco asked, unable to follow his friend’s train of thought.

Blaise sat up, eyes on the fire, apparently deep in thought.

“Theo’s comment. About paying someone.”

Rolling his eyes, Draco reached for the whiskey again.

“You do know he said that in jest. Not as advice.”

“Well, you can’t be picky about your inspiration. Seriously, Draco. This is perfect. All I have to do is pay someone to court Miss Granger and all my problems are solved.”

Sighing, Draco thought it was finally time to be the responsible one.

“Blaise. You don't even like Miss Bones _that_ much, let alone love. Besides, can’t you see how much it hurts Theo?”

“He was the one to tell me not to give up.”

“Yes, for _her_ sake, not yours. So her heart won’t be broken. Certainly not for you to pay someone to hurt her sister.”

“Court, Draco, _court_. Not hurt.”

“Same old, same old.”

“Alright… then maybe, not pay. Maybe I could just… ask?”

“ _Ask_ someone to please court Miss Granger?” Draco asked, snorting when Blaise nodded. “And who do you think would do that? You do remember your own words from earlier, don’t you? About Miss Granger being a shrew? She’s a know-it-all and so stuck up I sometimes wonder how she can sit down.”

“Maybe I could ask someone who still owes me a favour,” Blaise replied with a telling look and a wide smirk.

Draco rolled his eyes. “If you mean that favour where you covered for me the night I got so drunk I couldn’t find my way home - forget about it. The two scenarios are so far from being alike, they aren’t even orbiting the same sun.”

“Very well then. How about someone who has a big secret to hide?”

Draco’s eyes narrowed but Blaise still went on.

“Wouldn’t it be a shame if the professors found out about the alcohol all over Hogwarts, as well as all the pepper-up potions that helped students the mornings after a party?”

“We both know _that_ is an empty threat. You’re my main customer. On both ends. You would never give away the source of your enjoyment. But maybe I should cut you off the good stuff for a while, if you could sink so low as to threaten me.”

“And if I were to ask as a friend?”

“Oh, come on,” Draco replied, annoyed that Blaise had finally worked his way to his Achilles’ heel.

“Come on, Draco. Please. You know I like the girl.”

“You were ready to give her up just a minute ago!”

“Because I’m a realistic man,” Blaise exclaimed. “I have needs and I know I would never be able to wait so long. So, really, wouldn’t it have been the right thing for me to do to set her free?”

“You’re unbelievable,” Draco replied, already caving.

And Blaise knew.

He just needed that one last push.

“If it makes you feel better… how about a little wager…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Sunday, we see Hermione's thoughts on her aunt's degree - while a taunt by none other than Mr Malfoy leaves her reeling...


	3. The Love of a Sister

The love between Hermione and Susan was a special one. Grown up together, they were closer than most who were sisters by blood rather than fate. Though their characters differed in some aspects, they were similar enough in others so that they always had reason to talk with each other. And talk they did. Many nights they had talked away instead of sleeping. Hermione would tell Susan about her latest book and Susan would be glad that she got to enjoy a good story without the trouble of reading it herself. Susan, on the other hand, would talk about everything and nothing at all. No matter the topic, her free spirit always showed, as much as her enthusiasm and energy. When she talked, people listened, usually with a smile on their face, enraptured by her magnetic personality.

All this was probably the reason why it was so much harder for Hermione now. Now that her sister mostly ignored her, angered by their aunt’s new degree. It wasn’t Hermione’s fault, though, and while she could understand Susan’s anger, she could also see the value in her aunt’s rule. For she herself did not see in Mr Zabini what Susan believed to see there. There was none of the honour and magnanimity Susan thought to see there. Maybe, if he had been a better man; if Hermione had thought him more worthy of her sister… Yes, then maybe she would have lied for her. Would have helped her.

But she didn’t.

And therefore she could not change the direction of her heart. She simply could not lie to her aunt, saying that she was being courted as well. Or even just asking her to allow Susan the freedom of seeing this man. Or, Merlin forbids, lift the spell off of her sister her aunt set on her.

“But you could,” Susan had argued with her. “You just won’t!”

She was right. Hermione certainly would be able to lift the spell. She was deemed the brightest witch of her age. Lifting a simple restriction spell her aunt had set on Susan would be an easy task.

She had almost swayed when her sister had called her cold and heartless.

But she certainly wasn’t heartless. For it had hurt a great deal when Susan had left the room, claiming that she hated her.

But in the end, she _was_ the older sister and the duty of an elder sister was to watch out for the younger one. Even if that meant to be hated.

If this meant she would be able to keep her safe from the likes of Mr Zabini, then so be it.

~*~

In her quest for distraction from her issues with Susan, Hermione spent even more time in the library than she usually would have done. The responsibilities of her head girl position left her with less time with her studies as it was, so it was probably a good thing she tried to hide in the sanctuary that was the Hogwarts library. 

“Two scrolls already, Miss Granger?”

Hermione looked up, mildly in shock. 

As expected, Mr Malfoy stood there, one hand mindlessly pushing around the books on her table as if he was reading the different titles.

For the better part of their first six years of schooling, she had been left well enough alone by the young Mr Malfoy. Not only did he and her two best friends, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley, not get along very well. She was also certain Mr Malfoy found her presence rather unpleasant.

Yet, as of late, he appeared to have found a liking in surprising her. Catching her off guard.

Just as he did now.

Looking up, his lips twitched as he addressed her again. 

“And it doesn’t seem like you’re close to finishing. May I remind you that we only need to hand in _one_ scroll for the potion assignment?”

“I thank you for your concern, Mr Malfoy,” Hermione replied, trying to stay civil.

Aside from her friends, the Bones and Grangers did not have the best relationship with the Malfoys either. Moneywise, they certainly did not have need of one another. In fact, considering that factor, Hermione was sure that Draco Malfoy was one of the very few bachelors of Hogwarts who did not have to worry about money when choosing his future bride.

However, the families _were_ of the same social stance and they _did_ move within the same social circles. It would not do well to show open hostility.

“However,” she continued. “I prefer to not have my knowledge limited by a mere number, most certainly only given so that those of lesser wit can complete the task as well.”

“You see yourself above the rules made for everyone then? Merely because of your intelligence?”

“Not above them, no, most certainly not. Simply... not as restricted.”

“But could it not be argued that - given your wit and intelligence - you should be able to select the most important facts, limiting them to the one scroll assigned to us?”

“Are you calling me wordy?” Hermione gasped.

Mr Malfoy gave her a slight grin that some may call a smirk - but in Hermione’s opinion had always held so much more than that.

“I would not dare to, Miss Granger. I’m much rather one to let facts speak for themselves.”

“Mr Malfoy, I dare say you are trying to persuade me into redoing my work, and to stay within the limit of one scroll.”

The smirk turned a notch softer if she was not mistaken. At least, a warm note melded into his grey eyes that made it seem so.

“I would not _dare_ try to persuade you to anything.” With that, his long fingers ran up the spine of one of her books before they left the table altogether. “Good day, Miss Granger.”

Watching after him, Hermione huffed away some air in annoyance. For the past few days, it seemed as if Draco Malfoy had found a new pastime in torturing her in such ways. Remarks here and there; never taunting, rather… challenging. Showing her that he paid more attention to her than she would like.

As if such a challenge by him would change anything at all.

The next day at potions, Hermione handed in exactly one scroll of homework, all her knowledge tied together. However, when her triumphant gaze settled on Mr Malfoy, she was not sure anymore who of the two of them wore the more victorious smile.

~*~*~*~

Whenever Susan thought about the person most dearest to her heart, for years now, the first name to spill from her lips would be that of her sister. While many would not understand how such an outwardly shrewish person could be so loved by her, Susan had always seen the real Hermione behind the quiet, standoffish, and arrogant person her sister appeared to be.

Hermione wasn’t just quiet - she was watching, assessing. Making her own picture of the people and situations around her and then acting accordingly.

She wasn’t just standoffish - she simply didn’t like to gossip about apparently irrelevant topics.

She certainly wasn’t arrogant - far from it. However, it _was_ a matter of fact that she was more intelligent than most and she did not always have the tact and charm to hold that back. She had become better over the years but by then, people had already written her off and cast her in a certain light.

Susan wished it was different, wished people would just take the time to get to know the real person. The funny and smart and charming and lovable person Hermione really was. However, Susan was reasonably sure that not even her closest friends knew her that well. Maybe Harry Potter did - but they had known each other for almost as long as Susan and Hermione had been siblings. How Susan often wished the feelings they had for each other were of a different nature, less similar to those between Susan and Hermione and closer to romance. They could have been such a well-matched couple - had it not felt so much like an indecent relationship to the two.

Then, of course, there was Ronald Weasley.

Sometimes, Susan wondered why people kept mentioning that Mr Potter was oblivious when really, it was Mr Weasley. For some time now, Susan had been waiting - _hoping_ , really - that Mr Weasley would finally realise that he was in love with Hermione and maybe begin to court her. But that hope faded a little more every day.

In the beginning, of course, Susan’s wish had only come from the deep love she held for her sister and therefore a natural wish for her to be happy.

Now, however, the other reason was sitting across the table from her. A soft smile played around his lips. Oh, how she wished she would be able to be in more private surroundings with Mr Zabini, not the noisy and full study hall. But that stupid ban. Oh, that stupid ban. 

Not that they would ever truly be alone, of course. Heaven forbid the rumour that would bring. No, Susan was no woman of loose morals and looser virtue and Mr Zabini surely no scoundrel to bring such shame on her. And yet, being accompanied by either of their friends was certainly more comfortable than being surrounded by a whole room.

“You look saddened, Miss Bones. Is there any way I might be able to brighten your mood?”

Trying her hardest to send Mr Zabini a genuine smile, Susan was certain she was far from succeeding. 

“I’m in rather low spirits over this whole situation. The ban, it… well, I fear it is causing a rift between my beloved sister and I. Not even to speak of all the hindrance it is causing _us_.”

“My dearest Miss Bones,” Mr Zabini whispered, just loud enough for her to hear. He even dared to reach across the table, to lay his hand over hers.

Gasping softly at the unexpected contact, Susan looked down at where his dark hand rested against her pale one, her heart beating faster.

Only when she looked up again, catching his warm eyes, did Mr Zabini continue to speak.

“No hindrance could ever part us,” he assured her with a warm smile. “But you may also rest your worrying thoughts. For I have taken care of our problem.”

“You have?” Susan exclaimed in wonder. Quickly, she lowered her voice, ducking down so she would not draw any attention to them. “Pray tell, Mr Zabini. What is it you have done?”

“You needn’t worry your pretty head about that, Miss Bones.”

Something about that statement irked Susan for a reason she could not name. But she let go of that emotion, having no desire to aggravate Mr Zabini.

Of one thing, however, she needed to make sure.

“It won’t hurt her though, am I right? You know how much she means to me.”

“Miss Bones,” Mr Zabini replied, squeezing her hand once before removing his, restoring the proper decorum between the two of them once more. “You should know me better than that. I would not do _anything_ to hurt you. Or those close to your heart.”

Though his words sounded sincere, they were not quite able to soothe the worry in her chest.

For now, though, Susan knew she could not do much but to trust the man she had such strong feelings for and with a soft smile that was answered in kind, she went back to her scroll and the essay she needed to hand in during their next Charms lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be no update next Sunday because my wonderful beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura) and I will be very busy.
> 
> In two weeks, there will be an outing to Hogsmeade...


	4. An Outing to Hogsmeade - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone 😊 sorry for being a day late.   
> So, this chapter turned out way longer than I expected it to be, which is why I decided to split it. Today we will see the perspective of the gentlemen, next chapter will be the ladies.
> 
> Enjoy 😘

How exactly they had made it here, Theo had no idea.

It was a bright and sunny Saturday; and as such, most of the students had decided to make use of the weather by spending their time outside. Some of the older students even gathered in small groups for an outing to Hogsmeade, the little walk towards the small village always welcome after days and weeks spent inside the stuffy castle.

The day had begun as many others did and nothing was yet out of the ordinary. Even Draco standing by his side was not an unusual picture, and neither was the absence of Blaise, who usually ran late to these outings for some reason or another.

What _was_ unusual was the company they would soon spend the day with.

“One day, you will have to explain a few things to me,” Theo said under his breath, just loud enough for his friend to catch as their gaze stayed glued to the wide doors of the castle.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Draco look at him for just a fracture of a moment, before his head turned back.

“Such as?”

“Honestly? You couldn’t think of _one_ question I would have for you right now?”

“Enlighten me,” Draco replied, his usual nonchalant demeanour grating on Theo’s nerves already.

He usually had no problem with Draco, but there was so much wrong about this situation.

“Well, for one,” Theo began, finally letting his eyes stray from the doors, just so he could watch every subtle move of his friend. “How on Earth were you able to convince Miss Granger to agree to this outing with you? Everyone knows she never goes with a gentleman by her side - aside from her two friends, that is. Which, to be honest, is quite another thing. She could have said yes to just about any gentleman - and she did so to the one person who is in constant discordance with the man she loves like a brother?”

“I think Miss Granger is very much able to think for herself, wouldn’t you agree? She knows Mr Potter is just as much to blame for our… _discordance_ as I am.”

“That answers only half of my question,” Theo told him, quickly checking the doors again. Maybe they should not have been here so early - waiting for their company to arrive was torture.

Draco shrugged his shoulders - a very uncommon gesture for the man, who usually let his words speak for him, not his body.

“You would have to ask the Miss herself. I merely asked - she was the one to agree.”

“Which brings me to my next question, actually,” Theo replied, not giving his friend a moment to relax. “ _Why_ did you ask her?”

Instantly, Draco’s gaze was on him, the two men staring each other down.

Just to clarify, Theo continued.

“Why are you helping him with this, Draco? Why did you agree to play with Miss Granger just so Blaise can pursue Miss Bones? Have you no regards for Miss Granger’s heart? Or Susan’s? Or…”

He suddenly caught himself and swallowed the last word that had almost fallen from his lips. And, oh Merlin, had he just used Miss Bones’ given name? He should be able to control his feelings much better than this. He _had_ to.

None of this mattered though. The slight softening of Draco’s usually hard gaze told him that his friend knew what he had wanted to say. Knew of the feelings warring inside of him.

In yet another unusual gesture, Draco dropped his gaze, turning back as if to watch the doors. Yet, his gaze stayed downcast as if trained on a particular blade of grass at his feet.

“It’s much more complicated than that.”

“How?”

“You’re both my friends,” Draco told him in a spurt of sincere honesty, even going so far as to catch his gaze once more. “Don’t make me choose whose side to take. Not over the affections of a girl. Please, Theo. We promised to never do this to each other.”

Pressing his lips together, Theo wanted to tell Draco so much. Wanted to yell and swear, maybe even curse his friend. 

If it wasn’t for the truth of Draco’s words.

He hated this, yes. But Blaise had first mentioned his feelings for Miss Bones - however fleeting they might be. All because Theo had been too shy to do so and neither friend had recognised it before it had been too late.

As per their agreement, Theo would now have to suffer through it.

People might think the worst of their house - but in the end, Slytherins were loyal to a fault, if only to those closest to them.

That still did not take away from the rest of Draco’s wrongdoing.

“But you _did_ choose a side,” he raised his hand as he saw Draco wanting to argue, relenting, “I know what you want to say and I know you’re right. Blaise has prior claim, so you helping him is not choosing a side. Even if it feels like that to me.” Sighing, Theo calmed his voice, willing the bite out of his voice and also willing his friend to understand. “But aside from the agreement between the three of us - there are _still_ hearts you’re playing with. I love and respect you, Draco. But I _do_ have a hard time overlooking that fact. I had thought more of you.”

For a moment, it appeared that his friend wanted to say something in regards to this matter - but the words seemed to be stuck in his throat, as no sound passed his opened lips. 

If ever he would find the right words, they would never find out, their conversation interrupted by the castle’s opening doors. Revealing two beautiful sisters.

Theo’s heart stuttered for two, three, four beats. His breath caught in his throat. It was the same reaction the sight of Miss Susan Bones had caused him for the past three years. As usual, he had to remind himself to breathe normally, forcing the stuck breath out, counting - _one, two, three_ \- and slowly suck in air again. Once he had his breathing under control, his heartbeat became semi-regular again as well. Out of experience, he knew that it would not change until long after Susan was gone again.

This ought to be an interesting outing.

The accelerated beating of his heart was undeterred when Miss Bones’ expression visibly fell as she took in the two gentlemen waiting for them - or rather the absence of certain other Slytherin.

It was Miss Granger, however, who spoke first after they had all greeted each other, abiding by etiquette. 

“Will Mr Zabini not join us? I was under the impression he wanted to accompany my sister.”

Theo did not miss the accusation barely hidden in the tone of her voice and a very dark side inside of him was gleefully smirking over Miss Granger’s disapproval. However, the good and loyal side of him won out, prompting him to speak on behalf of his friend.

“He will join us shortly. Our dear friend has been… held up, unfortunately. He asked us to keep you company and to please meet us at the Three Broomsticks within the hour.”

“Held up?” Miss Granger replied, her eyes squinting with cold calculation. “He goes to such lengths to be allowed my sister’s company and then he gets ‘held up’?”

Theo’s eyes went wide as he turned towards Draco. He must have misheard. Had Miss Granger just…? No, she could not know _what_ lengths Blaise had really gone to, could she? There was no way she would know Blaise had bribed Draco in some ways and then _still_ agree to this outing.

Draco, however, looked unfazed, watching on as Miss Granger turned to her sister.

“You surely have picked yourself a _fine specimen_ there!”

Theo agreed wholeheartedly with her assessment. He wondered just what she would say if either of them would let it slip that a stupid broom race was the reason for Blaise’s absence. As if it could not have waited. No, of course Blaise would agree to it as soon as he had been challenged.

“Hermione, please,” Miss Bones whispered, a soft blush colouring her cheeks. There appeared to be a silent conversation between the sisters, before Miss Bones added with much more confidence, “I’m sure Mr Zabini has a very good reason. Let’s just do as he asked.”

“Oh, of course,” Miss Granger replied, actually rolling her eyes in such an unladylike gesture Theo had a hard time not to laugh out loud in shock. “Let’s just do as the gentleman told us to. Because we have nothing better to do as to follow his every whim.”

Despite her complaining, Miss Granger went ahead, moving towards the gates and the path that would eventually lead them towards Hogsmeade. Theo caught a glimpse of his friend’s face, astonished to see those usually stoic features lifted in the barest _hint_ of an amused smile - a smile too hard to catch for anyone not intimately versed with the man. 

Within a heartbeat, smile still playing around the corners of his lips, Draco followed Miss Granger, quickly catching up and walking by her side, leaving just enough space between them as decorum dictated.

That left Theo with Miss Bones. Turning towards her, he swallowed his nerves as best he could, gesturing after them in some kind of invitation.

“Shall we?”

Without any reply, Miss Bones stepped past him, following the others, ignoring Theo completely.

Sighing, Theo prayed for strength, before finally following.

This ought to be an interesting outing indeed.

~*~*~*~

Draco had never noticed just how long the path towards Hogsmeade really was. Or how quick the distance could be passed.

He knew this was contradictory - and that it was all due to his company.

It had only been a short few weeks since he had agreed to his friend’s pleading, indulging him even in a wager. It was a well known fact that Slytherins were gamblers at heart, loving the thrill of a good game and a daunting bet. Though Draco would not have needed this incentive after Blaise had begged for his help it had still been a nice addition.

At least, back then.

By now, it felt as if it had been the most terrible mistake Draco could have ever made.

Not only was Theo right, of course. Gambling with a lady’s heart - two, if one counted Miss Bones as well - was beneath the honour of a gentleman. Not that he would have thought Miss Granger’s heart in danger when he had first agreed to the bet. He only wished now he was still as sure about that.

What was worse, however, was that Draco knew himself quite well - well enough to have realised that his quest for Miss Granger’s affection would not leave him unharmed or unchanged.

He was spending too much time in her proximity lately.

Time that had given him the opportunity to see a side of her he had never imagined to find.

Only a few short weeks - and already, merely being in her presence caused time to stand still and yet fly by simultaneously.

The path had never seemed so long - because Draco could sense the unease Miss Granger was _still_ feeling. If he had to take a guess, it was not only because of him and their last conversation during which he had invited her to join them today. Surely, it was also on behalf of her sister and the absence of Blaise.

While the trail appeared unending, they would reach the village far too soon for his liking - for he would be prepared to stroll for hours by her side if only to converse with her.

For years now, Draco had not spared much thought about Miss Granger. Everybody knew her as the know-it-all, the overachiever, the stuck-up prude. The shrew.

She was “the sister” or “the friend of” - but to no one was she simply “Miss Granger”.

However, the more time Draco spent with her, the more he realised just how wrong people were for doing so. He had a hard time deciding what was more enticing about her by now. Her wit and sharp tongue, surely - Draco would never be able to love a meek woman, only there to say ‘yes’ and ‘thank you’ to her husband. 

But there was more than that, if only one looked closely enough. While Miss Granger appeared not to be a lady who spent much of her time worrying about appearance and presentation, there was still a natural beauty, a natural graze about her. More than once, Draco had to force his eyes away from her lovely face, to disallow his gaze from lingering too long. 

If it had not been for the stoic mask he had learned to wear from before he was old enough to see over the dining table, Draco was sure his feelings would have been easy to read, openly displayed for the world to see. As it was, he was thankful that the only person who might have been able to read him was occupied by his own troubles.

Turning just enough to glimpse his friend, Draco decided to break the silence after all.

“I apologise for Mr Zabini’s absence.”

“I am sure it was not your wrongdoing that caused his tardiness,” Miss Granger replied, her soft voice still holding a shadow of her previous annoyance. 

Draco nodded. “Of course not. Still, I regret it came to this. Your sister seems rather… _peeved_ by this development.”

That caused the young lady to sigh and for a moment, it looked like she shared the pain her sister seemed to feel. Within a heartbeat, however, a dark shadow came over her, a frown marring her beautiful features.

“Well, if she was, she should learn not to go along with everything he does.”

“I beg your pardon?”

For a moment, Miss Granger pressed her lips together and Draco swore he could _see_ her thoughts racing, most likely debating if she should say what was on her mind or not.

Draco wished for her to go on, to speak her mind. Though she often masked her comments with snide remarks, her words always held a seed of truth and wisdom.

And Draco was helpless against the appeal such honesty held for him.

“Mr Zabini thinks it is alright to keep my sister waiting. Because he was ‘held up’ by some other business. Once he deems the time fit to grace us with his company -” Draco was hardly able to repress a chuckle at such snark in her voice, so completely unladylike it was refreshing; like hardly anything else had been in a while. “- he will find my sister waiting for him. Like the good little lady he’s expecting and hence; he will see no fault in his behaviour.”

“So you say she should _not_ wait for him?”

“Only if she wishes to see this behaviour repeat itself.”

Draco found himself thinking about her words before he settled on a reply.

“Don’t you think you might just be a tad too hard on him, Miss Granger? You’re judging him without knowing the cause for his absence.” Not that it was a noble one, but that was hardly the point right now. “More so, you make this out as an illustration of his character and future behaviour.”

“Is it not?” Miss Granger challenged, looking up at him. “Has he not known of this time and date for weeks now? Has he not done so much to be able to be here with my sister? And yet. He has finally reached his goal - and now something else is more important? What does this say about him, if not that my sister and her feelings are not of the utmost priority to him at this moment. Even though that is exactly what he whispered into her ear the other day?”

“You measure a man’s feelings by the lateness to an appointment then?”

“No, Mr Malfoy,” Miss Granger said, stopping as they reached the outskirts of the village, most likely to wait for their company. “I measure it by his will to spend every second he can in the company of the woman he claims to love.”

He was sure that their gazes lingered for much too long to properly abide by decorum but he found himself unable to look away. Her gaze was as intense as it had been the other day.

The day he had asked her to join them on this outing.

~*~

_“An outing? With **me**?”_

_The way Miss Granger’s eyes went comically wide - as if this was an absurd thought, as if she was searching for the joke in it all - had something tug uncomfortably at Draco’s heart. He wanted to reassure her, wanted to tell her that she need not feel like this. But he knew why she was wont to do so - and there would be no words he could use that would convince her otherwise as of this moment._

_So the best he could do was to have her understand that at least in this instance, it was not a trick to harm her feelings, but an honest invitation._

_“Of course, Miss Granger. Why would I ask if I didn’t want your company?”_

_Her brows were furrowed, her thoughts quite obviously focused on solving this riddle. Without a reply, she turned, beginning to sort back the few books she had perused before, most likely for their latest homework if the titles were anything to go by. Once the last one was safely tucked back into the correct shelf, she finally replied._

_“Is it really my company you are seeking?” A quick turn had him pinned down by her gaze and he found himself unable to look away. “Or is it that of my sister? I am sure a certain friend of yours will be in attendance?”_

_Draco gulped down the initial shock, fighting to keep his outward calm demeanour. He had suspected her to figure it out sooner rather than later. However, he would not give in this quickly._

_“Miss Granger, I fear I don’t know-”_

_“Ha!” Miss Granger exclaimed, folding her arms across her chest, eyes stormy. “Mr Malfoy, please do not do us both the dishonour of pretending not to know what I am speaking of. I think we **both** know very well of what I’m accusing you.”_

_Pursing his lips, Draco quickly came to the conclusion that honesty would be the best way here. In one swift move, he pushed away from the table he had been leaning against and made his way over to Miss Granger while he conceded._

_“Alright, I agree. I should not insult your intellect by pretending you have not figured out the exact cause of my proposal. For that, I apologise.”_

_He waited for her to react in any way. Unexpected relief washed over him as she finally nodded, gesturing for him to go on._

_“I can promise you, my invitation has been of a genuine nature. But yes, of course, I would also like this to be a chance for my friend to see again the girl he has set his heart on. I will not judge the decree your aunt has put upon their association. I am certain she has her reasons. But will you blame me for standing by my friend’s side as you stand by your sister’s? Your sister is not the only one to suffer from this rule.”_

_“This rule is there to **protect** her. To see if Mr Zabini’s love is as strong as he claims it to be or if it is as fleeting as we suspect it is. Not for his friend to try and find a way around it.”_

_“That is not what is happening here,” Draco tried to explain - tried to not feel guilty over the lie he hardly moved past his lips._

_“Oh, is it not?” Miss Granger replied with a huff. “Pray tell, what else could it be?”_

_Swallowing hard, Draco was unable to find the words. He had thought about this situation before. Had suspected - known, really - that it would happen. Some time had gone into thinking of replies. Of ways to make this happen._

_But staring into her eyes now… Into the heated gaze that held the barest hint of underlying insecurity…_

_Draco was unable to form any of those well-practised lies._

_Forcing himself to stay calm and not think about what this could mean, Draco finally replied._

_“Once again, you’re right, Miss Granger,” he confessed in a soft tone, watching the surprise on her beautiful face. “But only partially. I do apologise for thinking you might not see through this. But my invitation still stands, as I do genuinely wish to spend more time in your company. You may use it as you like. You may decline, if you think this is the best way to protect your sister from the world. Or you take this as a chance to spend a day observing my friend interact with her. Take your own picture of his feelings. The decision is up to you, Miss Granger.”_

_Her gaze was locked on his and with a sudden start, Draco became aware of just how close they were standing._

_Far too close for any rules of etiquette._

_Yet, he found himself unable to step back and if he had learned anything about the lady in front of him, she would not take a step back either as they both waited for her reply._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know yet if I will have internet next Sunday since I'll be at a huge gaming convention 😍 so if the chapter won't be posted on time, please forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> All my love to my writing soulmate and lovely beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura)
> 
> Big thanks to [Lunamionny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunamionny) for helping me with the tags because I suck at them 😂
> 
> Also a big thanks to [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower) and [LunaRavenclaw9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRavenclaw9) for letting me brainstorm this fic with them and helping me with wonderful ideas 😘


End file.
